Villa
by byakko.ryu
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan pergi liburan ke villa milik Sasuke buat ngilangin stres setelah ujian semester. Tapi, baru sebentar mereka sampai di tempat itu, Naruto merasakan keanehan dengan Villa itu. Author newbie gak pinter bikin summary, langsung baca aja :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Punya Bang Masashi**

**Warning: Typo, rada gaje, gak sesuai EYD.**

Suasana di ruang kelas 3A Konoha High School saat ini sangat tenang,walaupun guru yang mengajar mereka hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit. Di kesempatan ini, ketua kelas 3A berencana mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, tolong perhatiannya sebentar." instruksi Naruto, ketua kelas. Semua murid melihat kearahnya.

"Aku mau nanya sesuatu ke kalian, kalian mau nggak liburan semester ini kita pergi ke villa keluarganya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto selaku ketua kelas.

"Villa? Emang dimana tempatnya?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Di Oto, daerah pegunungan gitu."kata Sasuke.

"Jauh amat ! Aku nggak ikut ah." kata salah seorang murid perempuan. Dan beberapa murid lain mengiyakan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau nggak liburan semester nanti kita nginap di villa keluarganya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau aku sih harus nanya sama ortu dulu, kalau boleh aku akan ikut."kata Sakura, bendahara kelas.

"Sama." kata Ino, teman sebangku Sakura.

"Oke, jadi gimana yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ikut."

"Aku juga."

"Yup, saya ikut."

"Oke, kalau gitu yang sudah pasti ikut saya sendiri, Shika, Kiba, Ten Ten, Temari, dan Sasuke."kata Naruto memastikan.

Keesokan harinya.

"Naru."sapa Ino.

"Ya?"

"Aku dengan Sakura jadi ikut ke Villa, Hinata juga ikut katanya." kata Ino.

"Oke kalau gitu, jadi yang ikut ada sembilan orang ya. Nanti kalau sudah pasti, aku dan Sasuke kasih tahu kapan perginya."

"Oke."

Hari H.

"Wei Sakura! Lama banget sih, kita nunggu dari tadi nih." sembur(?) Kiba.

"Aku nggak akan telat kalau bukan gara-gara Ino tiba-tiba sms suruh bawa komik waktu aku mau berangkat tadi."kata Sakura sedikit kesal. Sementara Ino, dia cuma senyam senyum aja.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo cepat naik ke bus, kalian mau kita nyampenya malam?"kata Naruto.

Sesampainya di villa...

"Wah, villanya keren nih Sas." kata Kiba sambil celingukan.

"Ah nggak biasa aja kok. Masuk yuk."kata Sasuke.

Setelah mereka masuk kedalam, mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Oke, sekarang pembagian kamar ya. Karena disini ada empat kamar jadi satu kamar ada dua orang dan tiga orang."kata Sasuke, si pemilik villa.

"Aku sekamar sama Hinata!." kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga."kata Sakura.

"Oke, kalau gitu Ten Ten sama Temari ya."kata Sasuke.

"Iya, nggak masalah."kata Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya yang cowok gimana nih?"

"Yaaah, kalau aku sih terserah aja." kata Shikamaru sambil nguap.

"Kalau begitu Shika dengan Kiba sekamar, sedangkan aku dengan Naruto, ada yang mau ditanya lagi?" kata Sasuke. Hening beberapa saat, menandakan tidak ada pertanyaan lagi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita beres-beres dulu setelah itu istirahat."kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

NARUTO P.O.V.

"Nggh, capeknyaaa... tidur dulu ah."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, sedangkan Sasuke masih membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Eh Nar, tolong ambilin tas aku dong di ruang tamu."

"Baru juga rebahan Sas."protesku.

"Yaah, sori deh, barangku masih belum selesai di beresin nih, tolong ya."

"Iya deh."

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Nah ini dia." kataku dan mengambil tas jinjing yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Pst."

"Eh?" aku melihat kebelakang.

"Kayaknya tadi ada suara orang deh." gumamku.

"Aaaah,paling cuma perasaan." kataku dan pergi dari tempat itu. Saat aku akan berbelok dari pintu ruang tamu, aku merasakan sekelebat bayangan lewat di belakangku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan tengkuk ku merinding. Dan saat itu juga aku segera berlari kekamarku yang ada di lantai dua.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Brakkk!

Suara debaman pintu mengagetkanku, aku menoleh dan melihat Naruto berdiri membelakangi pintu dengan wajah memerah dan ngos-ngosan seperti habis dikejar hantu.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanyaku.

"Ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini."kata Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

"Hah?"

"Tadi aku mendengar suara-suara aneh di ruang tamu, dan ada bayangan hitam yang lewat di belakangku."kata Naruto. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Kau bercanda ya?"

"Aku serius! Aku benar-benar merinding tahu!" teriak Naruto, membuat telingaku berdengung.

DHUAK!

Naruto jatuh terjungkal kedepan saat pintu terbuka dengan ganasnya(?). Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah mengernyit.

"Pose apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan watados-wajah tanpa dosa- saat melihat Naruto sedang dalam posisi tertelungkup dengan pantat menungging, pose yang sangat tidak elit, pikirku.

"Pose tidur Dobe yang baru." kataku dengan santai. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ber-ooh ria.

"Pose tidur dari hongkong! Aku terjatuh waktu kau membuka pintu tahu!" kata Naruto sambil menuding(menunjuk) Yuni.

"Siapa suruh dibelakang pintu, dasar ketua kelas bego."kata Sakura dengan tajamnya.

"Ukh." sepertinya Naruto tertohok mendengar perkataan Sakura dan langsung pundung dipojokkan kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, kembali ingat kenapa Sakura ada disini.

"Tadi aku baru kepikiran, malam ini kita pesan makanan atau masak sendiri ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, kalau itu terserah kalian. Memang kalian bisa masak ya?" tanyaku.

"Kalau aku sih bisa kalo cuma masakan rumahan yang mudah-mudah, kalau yang lain aku nggak tahu deh."

"Makanannya bisa dimakan nggak?" tanya Naruto, sukses membuat sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya.

"Makan tuh bantal." kata Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pesan makanan aja, karena sepertinya bahan-bahan untuk masak nggak ada."kataku, tidak menghiraukan kejadian barusan.

"Hmm, oke deh, aku cuma mau nanya itu. Udah dulu ya."kata Sakura dan meninggalkan kamar.

Aku melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan sampai yang lain tahu dengan apa yang kau alami tadi, kau tahukan kalau anak-anak cewek bisa ketakutan dan pasti nanti ribut mau pulang." kataku.

"Tapi apa nggak apa-apa? Kalau memang benar disini ada hantunya, aku takut kalau sampai ada yang celaka."

"Nggak akan terjadi apa-apa selama kita tidak berbuat sesuatu yang membuat hantu itu marah, lagipula kita disini kan mau berlibur, menghilangkan stres sehabis ujian, bukannya mau nyelidikin soal hantu"

"Hmm, benar juga sih."

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu, apalagi Ino. Bisa-bisa mereka keburu paranoid duluan."

"Iya, iya aku tidur aahhh."kata Naruto dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidur...

Tengah Malam

Ino terbangun saat tengah malam, ia melihat kesekeliling. Hinata sedang tertidur lelap di sebelah kanannya, kamar saat ini dalam suasana yang cukup gelap membuatnya harus memicingkan mata. Dia menyadari Sakura tidak ada disampingnya saat meraba tempat tidur sebelah kiri.

"Sakura.." panggil Ino dengan suara pelan.

"Apa?" sebuah jawaban dari Sakura membuat Ino memalingkan wajah kearah teras kamar, disana Sakura duduk disebuah kursi goyang dibawah cahaya rembulan dengan sebuah buku kecil ditangannya

"Kau sedang apa?"tanya Ino sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Baca novel, tadi baru minjam dari Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

"Emang keliatan?"

"Dengan bulan seterang ini sih keliatan. Kenapa kau bangun? Mau ke WC?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu."kata Ino, kemudian mengibaskan selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

INO P.O.V.

Aku menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan membawa senter. Seluruh villa saat ini gelap, karena Sasuke dan Naruto menyarankan mematikan lampu, untuk mengurangi pemanasan global katanya. Sampai di anak tangga terakhir aku merasa menginjak sesuatu di kakiku.

"Apa ini?" aku mengarahkan senterku ke bawah.

"Cermin? punya siapa ya?" aku mengambil cermin itu.

"_Besok aja deh tanya sama yang lain._"pikirku dan memasukkan cermin itu ke kantong celana.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Eh?" aku membalikkan badanku.

"Suara apa itu?" aku melihat kesekeliling.

"Fyuuuh..."

DEGH

"Ap..apa itu tadi?" aku merasa tubuhku mulai merinding. Sesaat tadi aku merasa ada yang meniup tengkukku.

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Suara itu lagi?" aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Ia memakai baju terusan berwarna hitam dan berambut hitam panjang, kedua telapak tangannya sedang menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk saat ini.

"Hinata?" tanyaku. Kenapa aku bertanya begitu? Karena hanya dia yang memiliki rambut sepanjang itu di sini. Tapi yang membuatku merasa ganjil adalah, seingatku tadi Hinata berada diatas, kenapa dia bisa berada disini sekarang?

"..." hening, perempuan itu tidak menjawabku sama sekali. Perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya tidak terlihat karena masih tertutup rambut panjangnya.

"Hinata jangan main-main, nggak lucu ah."kataku dan mendekatinya.

"Hei! Berhenti dong! Kau tahu kalau aku paling takut sama yang beginian kan?" kataku, suaraku sedikit tinggi karena tegang(baca:takut). Sekarang aku berada tepat dihadapannya. Perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan wajahnya pun terlihat...

**A/N:**

**Hai minna-san~**

**Maaf kalau saya update fict baru, padahal yang satu belum selesai alias masih anget-angetnya XD**

**Entah kenapa saya pingin story saya yang satu ini ada yang versi Narutonya juga. Ini sudah pernah saya publish di FB saya.**

**Maaf ya kalau ada Typo, seperti ada nama orang atau tempat yang kelewatan oleh penglihatan saya(sering kejadian soalnya) yang saya gak ganti, soalnya ini aslinya versi Indonesia yang ngambil tempatnya di pegunungan daerah Kerinci, bukan Jepang jadi harus saya edit ulang semuanya.**

**Sekian A/N saya. **

**Ada yang niat ninggalin Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Ohayou minna-san, mumpung lagi libur sekolah saya mau publish lanjutan fict saya ^_^**

**Semoga minna-san suka sama fict lanjutan ini, HAPPY READING~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Chara semuanya punya om Masashi, saya cuma minjem **

**Warning: OOC, gak pake EYD, rada gaje, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V.

"Baaa!"

"Kyaaa!" teriak Ino.

Ternyata perempuan berbaju terusan hitam itu adalah Naruto yang memakai wig dan topeng hollow di wajahnya.

"Ahahaha..." Naruto tertawa sambil memegang perutnya geli. Sedangkan Ino yang terduduk di lantai memelototinya.

"Naruto! Nggak lucu!" bentak Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang berlari menuruni tangga. Naruto masih setia tertawa. Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Nggak tau! Udah gila kali !" kata Ino kesal dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki, kembali ke kamar. Sepertinya ia lupa tujuan awalnya.

Sakura hanya berdiri mematung di tangga. Bingung.

Keesokan paginya

Pagi yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Ino. Kenapa? Karena setelah dia menceritakan kejadian semalam ke teman-temannya. Ternyata teman-temannya juga mendapat kejutan dari Naruto semalam.

Kiba, saat akan membasuh muka tadi malam, mendapati air keran yang digunakannya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah seperti darah, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya berteriak kaget. Dan tepat setelah itu, Naruto muncul dengan sebuah cat air plus tawa yang membahana. Langsung saja, Kiba menyuruh Akamaru buat gigit Naru.

Sasuke. Setelah mengambil pasta yang baru dibikin di dapur tadi malam, Naruto tiba-tiba nongol dari balik pintu dengan menodong pistol mainan, sukses membuat Sasuke mengangkat tangan refleks dan membuatnya bermandikan mie pasta dan saos. Dan hal itu mengakibatkan benjol yang lumayan besar dikepala Naruto setelah dijitak oleh Sasuke.

Ten Ten dan Temari. Mendapatkan ketukan di pintu kamar pukul 3 pagi, saat pintu dibuka, tidak ada seorangpun yang berdiri di depan pintu, dan itu terus berulang selama dua tiga kali. Hal itu otomatis membuat kedua perempuan itu takut dan berlari menuju kamar Ino & friends dengan suara tawa(Naruto) menyertai mereka dari belakang.

Dan pagi ini Naruto harus membayar semua kejahilannya tadi malam, dengan menjadi boneka anak-anak perempuan selama satu hari penuh.

"Hiks, kalian jahat banget sih pada daku..." kata Naruto dengan suara lebay. Saat ini dia sedang didandani ala barbie oleh anak-anak cewek, khususnya Ino.

"Salahmu sendiri yang cari gara-gara." kata Sakura santai sambil membaca novelnya yang belum kelar. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kan daku cuma bercanda..." kata Naruto masih dengan nada lebaynya.

"Bercanda kepala lu peang! Gara-gara tadi malam aku sampe mandi dua kali buat ngilangin saos yang nempel di rambutku tau! Dan itu susah ngilanginnya!" kata Kiba dengan semangat empat lima(baca:marah).

"Udah tenang-tenang." kata Shikamaru sambil megangin Kiba dari belakang, takut ada pertumpahan darah.

"Iya nih, jahil banget sih! Gara-gara tadi malam juga aku jadi korban, karena Ten Ten sama Temari langsung naik ketempat tidur & ngedorong aku sampai jatuh." kata Hinata sambil memegang bahunya yang masih agak sakit.

"Iya, sory deh. Soalnya Naruto iseng sih. Siapa yang nggak takut kalo digituin? Kalo kamar kalian yang kena pasti kalian takut juga deh" kata Ten Ten.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa Sakura sama Shika nggak kena sih?" tanya Temari. Semua melirik ke Naruto, minus Sakura yang masih asyik baca novel.

"Kalau Sakura sama Shika sih nggak seru kalau dikerjain, patah tulang iya." kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kalau tadi malam aku nodong Shika bukan Kiba, pasti sekarang tulang hidungku retak karena gerakan refleks Shika yang terlalu bagus. Lalu, kalau tadi malam aku ngetok pintu kamar Sakura waktu tengah malam. Bisa-bisa wajahku yang bagaikan pangeran ini berubah rata karena dapat ciuman mesra dari pintu." jelas Naruto dengan lebay bin narsis. Yang lain melongo.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menutup bukunya.

"Ada yang mau main ke Danau? Mumpung lagi di gak ada kerjaan nih." kata Sakura.

"Danau, emang ada?" tanya Ten Ten.

"Iya, kemarin aku sempet liat dari jendela mobil, danaunya luas dan kayaknya bagus." kata Sakura dan beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke kamarnya. Anak-anak yang lain saling pandang.

"Boleh juga tuh, daripada suntuk disini seharian nggak ngapa-ngapain." kata Kiba, Akamaru menggong-gong setuju.

"Tapi panas lho, ntar kalau kulitku hitam gimana?" kata Ino. Temari dan Ten Ten mengangguk setuju.

"Malas ah, memang kita kesana pake apa? Kan dari sini ke Danau itu lumayan jauh, kita kan ada diatas gunung." kata Temari.

"Sudah pasti jalan kaki. Kalau ke Danau itu dari sini paling nggak setengah jam deh jalan kaki." kata Shika yang sepertinya sudah memperkirakan jarak.

"Haaa? Capek dong, aku nggak ikut ah." kata Ten Ten. Anak cewek yang lain ngangguk.

"Jadi siapa aja yang mau ikut?" tanya Sakura yang sudah kembali dari kamar.

Saat ini dia sudah memakai jaket dan topi bertulisan _**nike **_berwarna hitam dengan sebuah tas kecil dipunggung.

"Anak cewek katanya nggak mau ikut semua." kata Kiba.

"Ooh, kalau kalian?"

"Aku ikut, malas disini, nggak ada kerjaan." kata Kiba beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku juga ikut!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Nggak bisa! Kita belum puas ngerjain dia." kata Ino, narik kerah baju Naruto.

"Tidaaakkk! Helep miii!" teriak Naruto dengan gaya yang sangat amat lebay.

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang...

"Oke, kalau gitu kita pergi dulu ya."kata Sakura.

"Yakin nggak ikut Shik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, kan bahaya kalau anak-anak cewek ditinggal sendiri, ditengah gunung lagi." kata Shika sambil nguap dan bersender di pintu.

"Oke deh, kita pergi sekarang, biar nggak kemalaman pulangnya." kata Naruto yang akhirnya ngikut juga.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian...

"Katanya orang itu mau nganterin kita ke Danau." kata Naruto yang sejak tadi mencari-cari orang untuk mengantar mereka ke Danau. Kenapa mereka nggak langsung kedanau? Soalnya Sasuke pikir mereka nggak tahu tempat pasti Danau itu dimana, soalnya Sakura cuma liat sekilas. Jadilah mereka pergi kedesa terdekat dulu buat nyari tutor yang tahu daerah ini.

"Ayo dek, katanya mau ke Danau ?" tanya orang itu. Orang itu adalah seorang pemuda, memakai kacamata bulat dengan senyum ramah, memiliki tinggi badan sekitar seratus tujuh empat dengan mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek selutut.

"Iya kak." sahut mereka serempak.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju Danau, dengan berjalan kaki mengikuti Kabuto.

"Eh, boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa penduduk desa berkelakuan aneh tadi saat kami mengatakan ingin mengunjungi Danau ini?"

"Oooh, itu, biasalah, legenda lama, mitos."kata Kabuto santai sambil terus berjalan.

"Legenda? Mitos?" gumam tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Iya, dulu ada sebuah mitos tentang danau ini yang membuat penduduk desa takut untuk kemari." kata Kabuto.

"Benarkah? Bisa kakak ceritakan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yaa..bisa sih, cuma aku juga nggak begitu tahu detailnya." kata Kabuto.

"Nggak apa-apa, paling nggak garis besarnya aja" kata Kiba.

"Hmm, kalau nggak salah, ceritanya begini. Dulu, sekitar abad ke-16, ada seorang anak gadis dari desa sebelah, tidak jauh dari Oto, hilang saat naik perahu di danau itu. Karena anaknya tidak pulang-pulang ke rumah, orangtua si gadis dibantu masyarakat desa pergi mencarinya ke danau. Tapi usaha itu sia-sia, dan warga pun kembali ke Desa.

Malam harinya seorang petinggi desa bermimpi. Ia diberitahu bahwa si gadis dibawa oleh "Gadis Kecil", makhluk halus penghuni danau. Lantaran masih penasaran, keesokan hari warga kembali melakukan pencarian di danau. Air danau ditimba beramai-ramai, namun si gadis tetap saja tidak ketemu.

Orangtua si gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya sampai kini itu, akhirnya pasrah. Konon katanya, setelah kejadian itu, hal yang sama terus terulang, banyak anak gadis yang hilang saat melewati danau ini. Masyarakat setempat kemudian bersumpah tidak akan memakai perahu lagi di Danau Itu. Beberapa tokoh masyarakat Desa bahkan melarang warganya mengunjungi danau ini. Hal itu terjadi hingga beratus-ratus tahun." tutur Kabto.

"Begitu? Jadi karena itu orang-orang tadi langsung pucat pasi saat kami ingin melihat danau ini." kata Naruto.

"Yaah, begitulah. Sebenarnya yang masih percaya dengan cerita itu hanya para orang tua, kami para anak muda tidak percaya dengan mitos semacam itu. Kami sering pergi bermain didekitar danau."

"Apa kalian tidak takut kalau sampai ada anak gadis yang hilang lagi?" tanya Sakura. Kabuto mengangkat bahu.

"Danau sudah menjadi tempat bermain para remaja Desa Oto. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah hilang." jawab Kabuto.

"Begitu..."gumam Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut kalau diculik oleh "Gadis Kecil" ?" goda Naruto, dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau ingin dilempar ke danau ya?" jawab Sakura sedikit sarkastik. Semua yang ada disana tertawa.

"Oke kita sudah sampai." kata Kabuto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah Danau.

Mereka memandang kesekeliling. Dihadapan mereka terdapat pemandangan danau berwarna hijau yang indah dengan pepohonan(baca:hutan) yang mengitari danau itu. Mereka menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan udara yang sejuk memasuki paru-paru mereka.

"Pemandangan yang indah" kata Sasuke.

"Yupz, benar sekali."kata Naruto semangat.

Naruto melempar ransel yang dikenakannya sembarangan dan berlari mendekati danau.

Sasuke menaruh ransel miliknya dan duduk disebuah batu diikiuti dengan Sakura yang duduk didepannya.

"Sas, bawa kamera nggak?" tanya Sakura.

"Bawa, nih." kata Sasuke dan memberikan kamera digital yang baru dikeluarkan dari ranselnya.

"Pinjem dulu ya." kata Kata, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berkeliling untuk memotret...

Saat yang sama di villa...

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.15 siang. Saat ini anak-anak cewek dan Shikamaru sedang berada di ruang tamu. Shikamaru berbaring di sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headset, sedangkan anak-anak cewek sedang menonton video konser SUJU(Super Junior) yang dibawa Ino.

"Eh, di pause dulu bentar, aku mau ke toilet nih." kata Ten Ten.

"Oke." jawab Ino, dia mengambil remot dan mem-pause video.

Shikamaru berdiri dari sofa dan memandang langit dari jendela. Dia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Perasaan tadi masih panas deh, kok sudah mendung aja." kata Shika.

"Eh?" Ino berdiri dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Iya ya, masa mau hujan sih? Gimana sama Saku dan yang lain nanti?"

"Kayaknya mau hujan besar deh, soalnya gelap banget sih." kata Temari.

"Lebih baik sekarang siapin lilin dulu deh, takut nanti listriknya mati." kata Shikamaru beranjak dari ruang tamu.

Shikamaru P.O.V.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, mungkin disana ada lilin atau lampu minyak. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko mendengar suara jeritan anak-anak cewek yang bisa membuat tuli itu saat lampu mati nanti.

Sesampainya didapur, aku membuka satu persatu laci meja dan mendapatkan sebuah lilin dan pematik api.

BRAK!

Suara sesuatu mengagetkanku, aku melihat kesekeliling. Dan ternyata itu suara pintu yang terdorong angin. Aku menghela nafas lega dan berjalan kearah pintu kemudian menguncinya.

Aku kembali keruang tamu, dimana anak-anak cewek sudah melanjutkan menonton video mereka. Aku menaruh lilin dan pematik api diatas meja dan kembali berbaring di sofa. untuk sesaat, entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Di Danau...

Naruto memandang langit diatasnya, ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Eh, kayaknya kita harus balik sekarang deh." kata Naruto.

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Lihat langitnya, sepertinya bakal hujan lebat." Sasuke sambil memungut ranselnya.

"Tapi kita baru sampai disini." protes Kiba.

"Kau mau kehujanan ya? Lebih baik kita balik ke villa sekarang sebelum hujannya turun." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai." kata Kabuto.

"Baiklah." Kiba menghela nafas pasrah dan mengambil ranselnya, begitu juga Naruto.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto, baru sadar kalau Sakura tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

"Eh? Tadi masih ada disekitar sini kok." kata Kiba.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Hening, tidak ada jawaban, hanya desiran angin yang semakin kencang yang menjawab.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke. "Cari dia, ada yang tidak beres." perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Kiba segera berpencar mencari Sakura disekitar danau, sedangkan Naruto dan Kabuto mencari didalam hutan. Mereka berteriak memanggil nama Sakura, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian mereka kembali berkumpul ditempat semula.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Semua menggeleng kepala.

"Sial! dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh, dia tidak tahu seluk beluk daerah ini."

"Aneh, tidak mungkin dia pergi secepat itu. Saat kau bicara tadi aku masih melihatnya ditepi danau sedang memotret." kata Kiba.

Wajah Naruto langsung memucat.

"Ap..apa dia...tidak..tidak mungkin.." Naruto mencoba menghapuskan kemungkinan terburuknya. Tidak mungkin Sakura tenggelam di danau, kalaupun iya, mereka pasti mendengar teriakan Sakura saat terjatuh atau suara air.

"Kita cari dia sekali lagi, mungkin dia masih ada disekitar sini." kata Naruto dan kembali memasuki hutan dibelakangnya.

Naruto P.O.V.

Sial! harusnya tadi aku mengawasi anak itu. Harusnya tadi aku tidak melepas pengawasanku.

Aku kembali memasuki hutan dan berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Beberapa kali aku tersandung karena tidak memperhatikan jalanku.

Perhatianku teralihkan sesaat, saat aku merasa ada yang bergerak disemak-semak. Aku menajamkan inderaku, bersiap kalau-kalau itu adalah binatang buas. Aku menunggu beberapa saat, tidak ada yang keluar dari semak itu.

Aku mendekati semak itu perlahan, tetap dalam keadaan waspada. Aku mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang selalu kubawa dari dalam saku celanaku. Kuingatkan ya, bukan hanya aku saja yang mempunyai kebiasaan membawa senjata tajam, si Sasuke juga, ini untuk keadaan darurat. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Oke fokus, sekarang aku sedang menyingkirkan semak yang menghalangiku secara perlahan. Saat aku melihat apa yang ada dibalik semak aku membelalakkan mataku,terkejut. Aku melihat Sakura yang tergeletak ditanah dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

Aku segera berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Hei! Saku! kau kenapa? jawab aku!" tidak ada jawaban. Darah dikepalanya terus mengalir. aku menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Dan segera berjalan keluar dari hutan, ketempat teman-temanku...

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haai minna-san, saya kembali dengan fict Villa. Untuk yang udah ngereview, arigatou gozaimasu ^^.**

**Tanpa banyak kata lagi, happy reading for chapter 3 ~~ ^3^)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Warning: seperti sebelum-sebelumnya masih gaje, typo, horror gak dapet dan teman-temannya. XD**

.

.

.

Kiba P.O.V.

Aku terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang berlumur darah terkulai lemas dalam gendongan Naruto dengan kamera digital yang masih digenggam Sakura ditangannya,apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak disemak belukar, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya terbentur sesuatu." kata Naruto.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke villa. Kabuto, kau tahu jalan pintas ke villa kami?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahu, ikuti aku." kata Kabuto.

Kami segera beranjak dari tempat itu, melewati hutan dan hujan kemudian turun dengan derasnya. Membuat tanah menjadi basah dan lengket, sehingga menyulitkan kami untuk melangkah.

"Apa masih jauh!?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Sedikit lagi!" jawab Kabuto.

Kurang lebih setengah jam kami berjalan kaki, terlihat cahaya diantara pepohonan.

"Itu dia!" teriak Kabuto dengan menunjuk kearah sebuah rumah besar, itu adalah villa kami.

Naruto dengan setengah berlari segera menghampiri villa, kemudian berteriak untuk dibukakan pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka, Ten Ten berdiri disana. Dan segera memperlihatkan raut wajah cemas dan panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Naruto menerobos masuk dengan menggendong Sakura yang berlumuran darah dikepala.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi dia meminjam kamera Sasuke dan pergi untuk memotret, kemudian saat kami akan kembali, dia menghilang, kami berusaha mencarinya dan kemudian Naruto menemukannya diantara semak belukar dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri." jelasku.

"Apa?! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Apa kalian tidak mengawasinya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah mengawasinya, saat aku mengalihkan perhatianku sebentar, dia menghilang, kemudian kami menemukannya seperti itu." kataku membela diri.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kalian melihat keadaan teman kalian." lerai Kabuto. Shikamaru mendelik kearahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Shika.

"Dia Kabuto, yang menunjukkan arah ke danau tadi." kataku.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura, aku dan Naruto pasti akan dijadikan santapan hiu oleh ayahnya." gumam Shikamaru.

"Jangan lupakan aku." gumam Sasuke.

Kami segera beranjak ke lantai dua, kekamar Sakura.

Dikamar...

"Hey, ayolah! Kalian harus keluar dari sini, biar kami yang merawat Sakura." kata Temari dengan nada jengkel.

"Apa kau bisa merawatnya? Saat pelajaran PMR, cara melilit perban yang benar saja kau tidak bisa." ejek Shika.

"Hey! Sekarang kami harus menukar baju Sakura dulu, dia kebasahan, kau ingin dia demam ha?" bentak Ino.

"Lebih baik sekarang kalian semua keluar, disini biar kami yang atasi." kata Ten Ten, mendorong anak-anak cowok keluar kamar.

"Dan ganti baju kalian." tambah Hinata.

Dan akhirnya pintu tertutup. Anak-anak cowok semuanya termangu didepan pintu.

"Sepertinya kita harus menuruti mereka." kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu." kata Kiba.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam baju salah satu dari kalian? aku kedinginan."tanya Kabuto.

"Tentu, kau bisa meminjam bajuku. Kemarilah." kata Naruto beranjak dari sana.

Sambil menunggu mereka berganti pakaian kita flashback kesaat Sakura sedang sendirian.^_^v

Flash Back On

Sakura P.O.V.

Aku berdiri didekat sungai sambil terus memotret pemandangan danau yang indah. Yah, walaupun agak sedikit mendung. Saat aku mengarahkan kamera ke arah hutan, disana, diantara pepohonan berdiri seorang gadis kecil yang manis. Dia melihat kearahku dan tersenyum. Melihat senyum polosnya akupun membalas senyumannya.

Aku memotretnya beberapa kali, foto yang cukup bagus untuk seorang amatir sepertiku. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku seperti menyuruhku mendekatinya. Aku melihat kearah teman-temanku yang sedang berbincang, kemudian menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Adik kecil, kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku, aku sedikit berjongkok mensejajarkan diriku dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Kakak, kakak mau bantu Shion nggak?" tanya gadis kecil yang ternyata bernama Shion itu.

"Hmm? Bantu? Bantu apa?"

"Tadi waktu Shion main sama teman Shion, teman Shion nyangkutin boneka Shion ke dahan pohon. Shion nggak bisa ngambilnya."

"Hee? Kalau begitu biar kakak panggil teman kakak aja ya, buat ambil bonekanya." ujarku.

Saat aku akan berteriak memanggil Naruto, Shion menarik bajuku.

"Jangan, kakak aja yang ambilin boneka Shion." kata Shion dengan wajah memelas.

"Eh?"

"Kakak aja, ayo kak, Shion kasih lihat tempatnya." katanya dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Aku melihat sekilas kearah teman-temanku, dan mereka masih berbicara satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa saat kami berjalan memasuki hutan, aku merasa tengkukku sedikit merinding. Dan entah kenapa samar-samar seperti tercium bau sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Itu kak! Ambilin dong." kata Shion saat kami sampai disalah satu pohon yang lumayan lebat.

Aku melihat keatas, di salah satu dahan pohon itu terlihat sesuatu. Seperti kepala boneka beruang.

"Yang itu ya?" tanyaku dengan menunjuk salah satu dahan.

"Iya!" katanya bersemangat. Aku mengalungkan kamera yang kubawa dan mulai memanjat pohon dengan hati-hati.

Setelah memanjat cukup tinggi aku duduk disalah satu dahan yang cukup besar dan mulai meraih-raih boneka beruang itu. Setelah mendapatkan boneka aku menoleh ke bawah.

"Sudah dapat nih." ujarku pada Shion yang berada di bawah pohon. Shion tersenyum.

"Kak, coba kakak lihat baik-baik deh, itu boneka apa bukan." katanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Eh?"

'Apa maksudnya?'

Aku melihat ke boneka yang ada ditanganku. Aku membelalakkan mataku ngeri. Entah sejak kapan boneka yang kupegang telah berubah menjadi kepala manusia.

"Uwaaa!" teriakku dan melempar kepala itu ke sembarang arah.

Aku melihat kebawah, gadis kecil itu hilang. Entah sejak kapan dia pergi. Aku menuruni pohon dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Saat akan menumpu kakiku untuk turun, sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam pohon dan memegang kakiku. Membuatku terkejut dan melepaskan pegangan hingga aku terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu.

Sakit. Itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku memegang kepalaku, kepalaku sakit sekali. Lama kelamaan pandanganku mulai memudar, aku menggenggam kamera yang ada dileherku. Sekilas aku melihat bayangan Shion yang berdiri dibawah pohon bersama seseorang dengan tawa kekanakannya. Aku memotret anak itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan menggenggam kamera semakin erat sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku semakin menghilang...

FlashBack Off

.

.

Malam harinya...

Hujan yang turun sejak siang tadi belum juga reda, malah semakin membesar dan berubah menjadi badai. Membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun karena sambungan telpon terputus oleh badai. Bahkan Kabuto sampai harus menginap di villa karena tidak bisa turun gunung ditengah badai ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul diruang tamu kecuali Temari dan Hinata yang berada dikamar menjaga temannya, dan Sasuke yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

Ino menggeleng lesu. Suasana diruang tamu kembali suram.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sakura bisa terluka begitu?" tanya Ten Ten.

"Entahlah, kamipun tidak mengerti." kata Kiba lesu.

Praaanggg!

Suara sesuatu yang pecah memecahkan keheningan, membuat kaget semua orang yang ada di tempat itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru waspada. Naruto segera beranjak menuju keasal suara yang berasal dari dapur.

Naruto, Kabuto, dan Shikamaru berjalan dengan waspada. Mereka berjalan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara mencurigakan. Sesampainya di pintu dapur, Shikamaru sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk mengintip ke dalam dapur.

Tidak ada siapapun disana, yang ada hanyalah pecahan piring yang berhamburan dilantai.

"Hei, suara apa tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang muncul dibelakang Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan.

"Entahlah, tidak ada apa-apa disini." ujar Shikamaru.

"Kenapa piring-piring ini bisa pecah?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat pecahan piring di lantai. Mereka bertiga mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah, kita bereskan saja, mungkin ada kucing yang masuk tadi dan menjatuhkan piring-piring ini." kata Shika dan mulai mengambil pecahan piring di lantai diikuti oleh Naruto.

Saat Sasuke dan Kabuto akan membantu, gerakan mereka terhenti dan mereka mematung.

"Ng? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru, melihat tingkah aneh kedua temannya. Kabuto dengan tatapan mata ketakutan menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Shikamaru.

"Pe..pecahannya..." ujar Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Naruto melihat kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Kabuto dan mereka pun memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama. Terkejut. Takut.

Kembali keruang tamu

"Mereka lama banget sih?" kata Ino yang saat ini sedang mondar mandir kayak setrikaan.

"Apa perlu kita ketempat mereka?" tanya Ten Ten.

"Hmm, iya deh, masa sudah dua puluh menit mereka belum balik juga." kata Ino beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Kiba dan Ten Ten.

Ino

Sesampainya didepan pintu dapur, aku melihat kedalam dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan disana.

"Kyaaa!"

Aku berteriak sekencang yang kubisa saat melihat dapur yang kini sudah berubah menjadi lautan darah. Shikamaru, Naruto, Kabuto, dan Sasuke terbaring tidak berdaya dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ada apa!?" sergah Kiba begitu mendengar teriakanku. Aku menunjuk kearah tubuh-tubuh yang tidak berdaya dihadapanku.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat Naruto dan yang lain tergelak disana. Kiba segera menghampiri temannya.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Hei! Ada apa dengan kalian!?" teriaknya saat berlutut didekat mereka. Ia memeriksa nadi mereka satu-persatu dan mengangguk, menandakan mereka berempat masih hidup.

"Kabuto! Shikamaru! Shit! Ada apa ini!" umpat Kib.

"Kalian berdua jangan bengong! Bantu aku bawa mereka ke kamar!" perintah Kiba sambil mengangkat Sasuke.

Aku dan Ten Ten segera melakukan apa yang Kiba suruh, kami mengangkat Naruto. Saat kami baru sampai dipintu dapur, Temari datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa? Tadi aku mendengar teriakan." tanya Temari.

"Temari, tolong bantu kami, masih ada dua orang lagi di dapur." kata Ino.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka berdarah-darah begitu?" tanya Temari heran sekaligus ngeri melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Nanti kami jelaskan, sekarang tolong bantu kami dulu." kataku.

"I..iya." jawab Temari dan menghampiri Kabuto dan dengan susah payah membawanya keluar.

Waktu akan beranjak dari sana aku mendengar suara gumaman.

"U..ukh."

"Shika?" gumamku.

"Ten Ten, kau bisa membawa Naruto sendiri kan?" tanyaku. Ten Ten mengangguk. Aku menghampiri Shikamaru yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar.

"Hei Shika, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Ukh..anak..ke..cil..itu.." kata Shika, nadanya terputus-putus membuatku sedikit sulit mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"A..nak..ke..cil..dia...ukh..ber..hat..i..ha..ti..lah.." setelah itu dia kembali pingsan.

Anak kecil? Apa maksudnya? mana ada anak kecil disini? Apa dia mengigau?

"Hihihi."

DHEG

Aku melihat kebelakang, tidak ada siapapun merasakan udara sekelilingku bertambah dingin

'ada apa ini?'

Samar-samar tercium bau sesuatu, amis, seperti...bangkai?

'Aaah tidak mungkin'

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiranku yang macam-macam, dan segera membawa Shikamaru.

**TBC**

**R & R minna?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou untuk yang sudah review ^w^/**

**Lanjutannya udah muncul kepermukaan nih XD**

**Thanks to: Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa, TheUzumakiAkbar, sherry dark jewel, sasusakulovers, & para silent readers yang udah nyempetin baca :)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: agak gaje, horror gak kerasa, typo(s), etc.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam,waktu dimana harusnya orang-orang sudah tertidur tetapi karena keributan yang terjadi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, membuat Kiba, Temari, Ten Ten, dan Ino tetap terjaga. ini mereka berada di ruang tamu lantai satu.

Karena Kiba berpendapat lebih baik mereka berada di satu ruangan, agar lebih mudah untuk mengobati luka-luka mereka. Oleh karena itulah, para anak perempuan menggelar selimut agar bisa dijadikan alas tidur, Kiba juga memindahkan ,karena khawatir kalau-kalau orang yang menyerang teman-temannya masih ada di villa ini, bersembunyi di salah satu sudut ruangan. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kiba saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Temari.  
"Sudah nggak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya mereka masih perlu istirahat." ujar Kiba.  
"Aku penasaran,apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka bisa luka-luka begini? Apa ada orang asing yang masuk ke villa ini?" kata Ten Ten.  
"Kupikir begitu, dilihat dari luka-lukanya, mereka diserang dengan senjata, banyak sekali goresan-goresan." kata Kiba sambil mengangkat satu tangan Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Tidak berapa lama Ino masuk ke kamar dengan membawa sebaskom air.

"Ini air dan handuknya." kata Ino dan menyerahkan barang yang dibawanya.  
"Terima kasih." jawab Temari, mengambil baskom air dan handuk kemudian mulai memeras air dan mengelap luka-luka Naruto, yang sepertinya paling parah. Karena darah di lengan kirinya sejak tadi sulit dihentikan. Walaupun sudah diikat kuat dengan kain, tetapi darahnya dengan cepat merembes dan membasahi kain yang melilitnya.  
"Bagaimana ini? Wajah Naruto semakin pucat, apa kita masih belum bisa menghubungi rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Kiba menggelengkan kepala.

"Sejak tadi Temari dan Ten Ten sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi rumah karena badai ini, sambungan telpon masih belum bisa tersambung, dan juga untuk hp, sambungannya benar-benar kacau." kata Kiba sedikit jengkel dengan situasi saat ini.

"Sial! Kita seperti sedang berada didalam kandang, tidak bisa menghubungi dunia luar dengan telpon dan hp." ujar Ten Ten kesal.

"Dan jangan lupa, kita juga tidak bisa keluar karena badai." tambah Temari.

Tok tok tok

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya.  
"Suara apa itu?" tanyanya.  
"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengetuk diluar." ujar Hinata. "Biar kuperikasa dulu." kemudian Hinata beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju pintu depan.

"Orang gila seperti apa yang datang ditengah badai begini?" tanya Ten Ten.  
Ino mengangkat bahu.  
"Mungkin ada yang tersesat dihutan dan meminta pertolongan." kata Temari.

Tidak berapa lama, Hinata datang dengan seorang gadis kecil dengan baju yang basah kuyup.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya.  
"Katanya dia terpisah dengan orang tuanya saat badai muncul tadi." kata Hinata, Ten Ten mendekati mereka.  
"Adik kecil,namamu siapa?" tanya Ten Ten, anak kecil itu tersenyum.  
"Shion." kata gadis kecil itu.  
"Ne, Shion, kau ikut dengan kakak sebentar ya, kakak akan mencarikan baju yang bagus untukmu. Kau bisa sakit flu kalau basah-basah begini." ujar Ten Ten dan menggandeng tangan Shion untuk mengikutinya.

Shion mengangguk senang dan pergi mengikuti Ten Ten. Sedangkan Ino yang merasa gelisah sejak melihat Shion datang, hanya diam mematung dan keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya.  
Kiba yang merasa aneh dengan kondisi Ino mulai bertanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hening, Ino masih mematung.

"Hei, Ino." Kiba menggenggam lengan Ino, ia merasakan tubuh Ino bergetar.  
"Hei, kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Hinata yang mulai khawatir dengan temannya itu.

"E..eh? Ap..apa?" jawab Ino gagap, tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Kau kenapa? kenapa gemetaran begini?" tanya Kiba yang masih memegang lengan Ino.  
"E..eh..it..itu."  
"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau tahu atau yang kau sadari? kalau ada katakanlah, jangan sampai ada korban lagi." kata Temari.  
"Tid..tidak, hanya saja.."  
"Apa?" tanya Hinata, mulai merasa hawa dingin menyelimutinya.  
"Tadi, sesaat sebelum pingsan, Shikamaru seperti meracau sesuatu." ujar Ino akhirnya.  
"Apa itu?" tanya Kiba dengan mata sedikit menyipit.  
"Katanya, 'anak kecil, berhati-hatilah kepada anak kecil itu', itu yang dikatakannya sebelum pingsan." kata Ino, dia mendekap dirinya sendiri saat pemikirannya tentang anak kecil itu terlintas gemetar hebat.

"Anak kecil? Apa maksudmu anak kecil itu? Dia sepertinya hanya anak kecil biasa." kata Hinata.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh."ujar Temari, semua orang melihat kearahnya.

"Badai sudah muncul sejak sore tadi. Mana ada orang berjalan ditengah badai ini selama berjam-jam tanpa ada sedikitpun tanah atau lumpur di sekujur tubuhnya. Apalagi ini anak kecil." tutur Temari.

Mereka terdiam sebentar, memang benar yang dikatakan Temari. Saat Hinata membawa Shion, walaupun anak itu kebasahan tetapi tidak ada bekas tanah atau lumpur sama sekali di kakinya.

"Aku ketempat Ten Ten dulu." sergah Temari, entah kenapa wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku ikut, Hinata, Ino tolong kalian jaga disini sebentar." ujar Kiba dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Aku ke toilet dulu sebentar." sergah Ino, mengikuti kedua temannya, meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri disana...

Sakura P.O.V.

Gelap...kenapa gelap sekali disini?

"...ngun..."

Sayup-sayup, aku seperti mendengar suara.

"Hei...ngun"

Lagi, dan sekarang sepertinya semakin jelas.

"Bangun woi!" sebuah teriakan menyentakkanku, dan aku pun terbangun.

Aku membuka mataku, Naruto berdiri didepanku.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan? Sekarang sudah jam pelajaran IPA kita harus ke labor." ujarnya dengan menenteng beberapa buku di bahu kanannya.

"Aku..ketiduran lagi ya?" tanyaku sambil mengusap mataku.

"Ya iyalah, kapan sih kau nggak tidur dikelas? Ambil bukumu, kita ke labor sekarang." katanya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku mengambil buku dari dalam tas, kemudian menyusul Naruto.

Masih setengah mengantuk, aku menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit kami berada di lantai tiga, sehingga kami harus berjalan melewati tangga untuk ke labor yang terletak di lantai satu.

"Ayo cepat! Nanti kita bisa dihukum." teriak Naruto berdiri didasar anak tangga.

"Kau lari duluan saja kalau begitu." ujarku sedikit mendengus.

"Ogah, entar kau kabur lagi." aku mengerutkan kening.

"Sejak kapan aku pernah bolos pelajaran?"

"Yaah, kalo-kalo aja kan? Sudahlah, ayo cepat."

Tidak lama berjalan, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, sekolah ini terlalu sepi.

"Hei Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" tanyaku, dia menatapku heran.

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa sekolah ini terlalu sunyi, tidak seperti biasanya, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi nggak enak." ujarku, sambil mengelus tengkukku.

"Oh ya?"

Mendapat respon dengan nada cuek seperti itu membuatku sedikit jengkel. Aku melangkah sedikit lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Naruto berjalan dibelakangku.

Sesampainya dilantai satu, aku segera berjalan menuju labor dan membuka melihat kedalam dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

'Apa Naruto mengerjaiku lagi?' aku pun menengok kebelakang, bersiap memarahi Naruto.

"Hei, Na..." tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Naru?" panggilku dengan nada heran. Aku melihat kesekeliling, tidak ada siapapun disana. Entah sejak kapan, saat aku sadar sepenuhnya dari kantukku kabut berwarna putih sudah menyelimutiku, membuatku tidak bisa melihat sekeliling.

"Naruto!" teriakku...

Normal

Sakura mulai berjalan dalam kabut, dia berjalan tidak tentu. Kabut ini menghalangi jarak pandangnya.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada kabut setebal ini disekolah?' pikirnya

Untuk sesaat, Sakura berhenti, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Tunggu dulu...sekolah?" ia berpikir sejenak.

"Harusnya aku berada di villa, kenapa sekarang disekolah?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia kembali melihat kesekeliling, kabut yang menutupinya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan mulai memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkannya.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Sasuke!" teriaknya.

Pemandangan yang Sakura lihat saat ini adalah teman-temannya yang sedang diserang oleh pecahan-pecahan seperti kaca. Pecahan itu melayang dan terus menyerang mereka, membuat mereka terluka disana-sini.

"Naruto! Awas!" teriaknya saat melihat sebuah pisau melayang menuju kearah Naruto dan akan menusuk tepat di punggungnya, untungnya Naruto menyadarinya dan menghindari pisau itu, tetapi sebagai gantinya pisau itu menggores lengan kirinya. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Sial! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan rumah ini!?" teriak Shikamaru yang masih menghindari pecahan-pecahan itu.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini!" kata Sasuke dan berlari menuju pintu, akan tetapi pintu itu tiba-tiba terbanting dan terkunci dengan sendirinya.

"Cepat! Buka pintunya!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa! Pintunya terkunci!" jawab Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menggedor-gedor pintu dan menabrakkan dirinya kepintu guna membuka pintu secara paksa.

"Biar kubantu!" sergah Shikamaru, ia membalikkan meja kayu yang terletak di pojok dapur dan menjadikannya penghalang agar pecahan-pecahan itu tidak dapat melukai mereka.

"Terlalu lama! Pecahkan saja kaca jendelanya!" teriak Sakura saat melihat sebuah jendela besar yang terkunci yang mengarah ke halaman belakang, tetapi tidak ada yang menghiraukannya.

"Hei! Kalian dengar nggak!? Pecahin kaca jendelanya dan keluar!" teriak Sakura lagi, tetapi tetap tidak dihiraukan.

Karena kesal dia menghampiri teman-temannya dan akan menarik kerah baju Shikamaru.

"Hei! Dengar nggak sih!? Kubilang..." kata-kata Sakura terputus saat Naruto mulai terhuyung dan terjatuh menimpanya, atau lebih tepatnya melewati tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi tembus pandang dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan memegang lengannya.

"Ap...apa..?" ujar Sakura, matanya membelalak dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dan menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh, dia melewati tubuh Sakura begitu saja.

"Mus..mustahil...ada apa ini?" gumam Sakura, ia menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hei! Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ukh..lenganku, sakit sekali." ujar Naruto.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya, menatap Naruto yang terduduk dilantai dengan darah di lengannya.

Kabut kembali mengelilinginya, membuat pandangannya kembali terjebak kedalam kabut.

'Ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi?' Sakura terdiam beberapa saat karena shock.

"Hahaha.."

Sebuah suara menghentikan lamunannya, ia melihat kesekeliling mencari sumber suara. Kabut yang mengelilinginya perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan pemandangan hutan yang rindang.

"Ahahaha..."

Suara itu lagi, Sakura melihat kesekeliling dan menangkap sosok anak-anak yang sedang bermain dibawah pohon didekat danau duduk membelakanginya, salah seorang adalah anak kecil berambut panjang sepinggang dengan menggunakan baju dress panjang, dua orang lainnya memakai baju kaos dan celana biasa, mereka sepertinya laki-laki. Sakura berjalan mendekati anak-anak itu. Anak kecil berambut pajang itu berdiri.

"Baiklah. Aku punya permainan bagus kali ini." kata anak yang memakai dress itu, suaranya terdengar seperti suara perempuan.

"Eh? permainan apa?" tanya salah seorang anak.

"Kalian harus berlomba, siapa yang bisa lebih dulu sampai ke seberang danau, dia yang menang dan akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku." ujar anak perempuan itu.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya agar bisa sampai ke seberang danau?" tanya seorang anak yang berdiri disebelah kirinya.

"Tentu saja berenang." ujar anak perempuan itu, dia membalikkan badannya sehingga Sakura dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Sakura terkejut saat melihat anak perempuan itu. Dia adalah anak yang berada dihutan waktu itu, yang memperdayanya dan membuatnya terjatuh dari pohon. Ia menatap anak itu yang dia tahu bernama Shion dengan tatapan marah.

"Anak kecil! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!" teriak Sakura, tetapi anak-anak itu tidak menghiraukannya seakan dia tidak ada.

"Berenang? Tapi para orang tua tidak memperbolehkan kita kalau nanti ada yang tenggelam?" kata seorang anak lainnya.

"Hei, ayolah, apa kalian berdua pengecut? Masa begitu saja nggak berani, bukannya kalian bisa berenang?" ujar Shion dengan nada meremehkan. Salah seorang anak mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka diremehkan.

"Enak saja! Siapa bilang aku nggak berani? Ayo kita lomba Juugo!" kata anak itu dan menarik temannya yang dia panggil Juugo.

"Ng..nggak ah, nanti kalau ada apa-apa gimana? Akukan nggak bisa berenang."ujar anak itu.

"Cepetan! Berani nggak sih?" desak Shion.

"Ya berani lah, kalo kau nggak mau biar aku aja yang yang berenang sampe seberang." ujar anak itu dan meninggalkan temannya dibelakangnya.

"Hei Shion! Cepat hentikan Suigetsu, gimana kalau dia sampai tenggelam!" kata Juugo, berusaha mengurungkan niat temannya itu. Shion melihat kepergian Suigetsu dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya, membuat Juugo merinding, ia merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya.

"Hei! Lihat ini! Aku bukan pengecut!" kata Suigetsu yang sudah berada di dalam air, kepalanya menyembul keluar dari air.

"Sui! Kembali kemari, kau tidak perlu berenang kesana, kau sudah hebat kok!" ujar Juugo membujuk temannya.

"Huh! Apanya yang hebat? Kalau cuma begitu sih aku juga bisa, masa kalah sama cewek?" ujar Shion memanas-manasi Suigetsu.

"Oke! Lihat ya! Aku bakal berenang keseberang!" teriak Suigetsu kesal, dia mengayunkan kedua tangannya untuk berenang menuju keseberang danau.

"Shion! Kau apa-apaan sih? Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya gimana?" kata Juugo memarahi Shion.

"Hihihi, biarin aja, aku malah ngarepin dia tenggelam." ujar Shion dengan senyuman, bukan, lebih tepatnya seringaian diwajahnya.

"Apa?" gumam Juugo tidak percaya.

"Ka..kau gila ya?" tanya Juugo gugup.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila, tapi...entah kenapa saat melihat orang lain terluka, itu sangat menyenangkan buatku, apalagi kalau aku menyentuh darah mereka dan menjilatnya atau meminumnya, kau tahu? Rasanya benar-benar manis."ujar Shion, Juugo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya begitu juga dengan Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

'Apa-apaan anak ini? Apa dia gila?' pikir Sakura.

"Juugo!" teriak Juuo.

Mereka segera menoleh dan mendapati Suigetsu yang berada ditengah danau, meminta pertolongan. Dia seperti akan tenggelam.

"Sui!"teriak Juugo.

"Tolong! Ada yang menarik kakiku!" teriak Suigetsu panik, tubuhnya keluar masuk air berusaha untuk tetap mengambang.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan mencari pertolongan!" teriak Juugo dan berlari menuju desa.

Suigetsu terus berusaha untuk keluar dari danau, sesaat dia melihat kearah Shion yang melihatnya layaknya tontonan. Ia melihat Ayu tersenyum,dan berkata sesuatu sebelum akhirnya dia kehabisan tenaga dan tenggelam kedasar danau...

Matilah...

**TBC**

**R & R ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Arigato untuk reviewnya untuk: **Yuka namikaze, uchiha yardi, Blue-senpai, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa, TheUzumakiAkbar**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), RADA GAJE, HORROR AGAK KURANG, CERITA S3(SUKA-SUKA SAYA), DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA YANG LAIN XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VILLA**

Kabut kembali mengerubungi Sakura dan kemudian menghilang. Pemandangan yang dia lihat sekarang adalah Villa yang dia dan teman-temannya tempati.

'Syukurlah! Akhirnya aku bisa kembali.' pikir Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan akan membukanya,tetapi suara yang berada dibelakangnya menghentikannya.

"Keluar kau pembunuh!" teriak orang itu. Sakura menatap kaget, sekarang orang-orang desa sedang mengepung villa ini dengan obor yang menyala dan banyak dari mereka yang membawa senjata tajam.

"Cepat keluar! Atau kami akan bakar rumah ini!" teriak laki-laki yang lain, membuat teman-temannya juga berseru mengancam.

Sakura yang takut, segera meraih gagang pintu dan akan masuk kedalam. Tetapi bukannya membuka pintu, malah tubuhnya menembus pintu dan akhirnya dia tersungkur masuk kedalam villa.

Tidak jauh darinya berdiri seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar empat puluhan dan seorang anak perempuan dengan dress panjang, dia adalah Shion.

"Ayah, kumohon tolong aku! Mereka mau membunuhku ayah!" ujarnya kepada laki-laki itu yang ternyata ayahnya.

Laki-laki itu seperti berpikir sejenak, keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Kemudian dia menarik Shion menuju belakang villa.

"Ayah, kita mau kemana?" tanya Shion.

"Kedanau, disana ada sebuah perahu, kita bisa pergi dengan perahu itu, sementara kita bersembunyi dihutan seberang danau."ujar ayahnya. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat

Lagi..kabut kembali menghalangi penglihatan Sakura, sekarang dia berada ditengah hutan, dengan sungai yang mengalir deras didekatnya.

"Pasti Juugo yang sudah mengadu pada penduduk desa, awas dia, akan kubalas dia suatu hari nanti, akan kubuat dia menyesal."gerutu Shion, dia membalikkan badannya.

"Ayah,sekarang apa yang akan..." kata-katanya terputus saat sebuah pisau menusuk tepat dijantungnya. Matanya membelalak kaget. Ia mundur perlahan, memegang pisau dijantungnya, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa..? Ayah.."ujarnya, ditatapnya ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Maafkan ayah Shion. Ayah sudah tidak bisa membantumu lagi, kau sudah keterlaluan..."kata-katanya terhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa? kenapa... Kenapa ayah melakukan ini padaku!"teriak Shion marah, ia berlutut di tanah dengan airmata diwajahnya.

"Karena kau adalah pembunuh, kau sudah tidak waras."ujar ayahnya dengan nada datar.

"Kau membunuh ibumu sendiri Shion, aku melihatnya. Saat kau mendorong ibumu yang sedang menyiram tanaman di teras lantai dua, kau tersenyum saat itu, tidak, lebih tepatnya tertawa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan tertawa saat melihat ibunya sekarat...kecuali kalau dia memang sudah tidak waras atau tidak memiliki hati." airmata mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Maafkan ayah Shion..hanya dengan ini ayah bisa menghentikanmu berbuat dosa."

Mendengar penuturan sang ayah tentang dirinya, Shion menundukkan kepala, rambut panjangnya menutupi ekspresinya saat ini. Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat.

"Ha...haha...hahahaha!" Shion tertawa.

"Bahkan ayahpun manganggapku gila." ujarnya dengan nada kecewa, kemudian dia menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian menganggapku tidak waras."gumamnya. Dengan menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah sekarat ia menuju ketepi sungai.

"Dengarlah ayah, suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali, aku akan membalas dendam. Aku tidak perduli siapa yang akan menjadi korban, tapi yang pasti, aku akan membawa dendam ini, sampai kedasar neraka sekalipun. Aku akan menghantui kalian semua, siapapun yang berani mendekati danau itu, dan juga yang menempati villa kita, bersiaplah..."ujarnya dan melompat kesungai yang mengalir deras...

Ayah Shion jatuh berlutut, dia mencengkeram kepalanya frustasi. Dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya ditengah hutan itu. Dia menatap kedua tangannya. Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengambil pisau kedua yang dibawanya.

"Ayah akan menyusulmu, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu." gumannya dan menusukkan pisau itu tepat kejantungnya sendiri...

Hinata yang tinggal sendirian di ruangan itu mulai merasakan atmosfer disekitarnya berubah. Dia melihat kesekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang bergerak gelisah dan bercucuran keringat.

"Apa dia mimpi buruk?"pikir Hinata. Kemudian dia mengambil handuk yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian menghampiri Sakura.

Hinata terkejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba membuka mata dan terbangun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.  
"Ka..kau nggak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata gugup. Sakura melihat kearahnya.  
"Hinata? Ukh.." jawab Sakura lemah, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura.  
"Kau tidak ingat? Tadi kau itu pingsan dan Naruto menggendongmu pulang di tengah hujan lebat." kata Hinata, masih sedikit was-was.  
Sakura terdiam sebentar dan mencoba mengingat.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ia mendekati Sakura dan duduk disampingnya.  
"Entahlah.." jawab Sakura, "..aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi saat di hutan tadi sepertinya ada..."  
"Ada..apa?" tanya Hinata, penasaran karena Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab.  
"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Mana yang lain?" tanya Sakura kemudian, sepertinya dia belum menyadari keadaan disekelilingnya.  
"Eh? it..itu..." jawab Hinata ragu-ragu dan melihat kesamping, membuat Sakura juga melihat kearah yang sama.  
"Naruto...Sasuke...Shika..." gumam Sakura kaget."Ada apa ini Hinata? Kenapa mereka luka-luka begitu?" tanya Sakura.  
"Tadi, saat kau masih pingsan. Ino menemukan mereka pingsan di dapur dengan luka-luka itu, kemudian kami membawa mereka untuk di obati." jelas Hinata.  
Saat Sakura akan bicara, sebuah teriakan keras menginterupsinya...

Ino P.O.V.

Kenapa hari ini banyak kejadian aneh sih? Mulai dari Saki yang terluka, Shika, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kabuto yang diserang entah oleh siapa. Dan sekarang soal anak kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat ku gelisah. Benar-benar aneh, padahal halloween sudah lewat. Apa setelah ini akan muncul hantu?

"..."  
Aargh sudahlah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi. Entah kenapa aku jadi merinding dan takut sendiri. Aku paling benci dengan yang namanya hantu, nonton film nya aja aku ogah, apalagi harus ketemu, amit-amit deh jangan sampai kejadian.

Saat ini aku sedang bercermin di depan wastafel, merapikan rambutku yang sedikit kusut. Entah kenapa aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit merinding, seperti ada hawa dingin yang menyerangku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kamar mandi, rupanya jendela kecil yang terdapat di sudut kamar mandi terbuka.  
Aku berjalan kearah jendela itu dan menutupnya. Kulihat cuaca diluar masih sangat buruk, anginnya sangat kencang disertai dengan hujan yang cukup lebat.

CKLEK

"Eh?"aku membalikkan badan, tidak ada orang disini.  
"suara apa tadi?" gumamku.  
"Hmm... mungkin cuma perasaanku." aku kembali bercermin dan menyisir rambutku, kemudian mencuci tanganku.  
"KYAAA!" aku berteriak histeris saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam cermin dan menarik rambutku kuat.

Aku mencoba melepaskan rabutku dari cengkeraman tangan itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tangan itu terus menarikku kedalam cermin. Aku menahan tarikannya dengan menapakkan satu kakiku ke dinding dan tanganku mendorong wastafel. Kurasakan tangan yang lain keluar dari cermin dan mencengkeram bahuku kali ini. Cengkeramannya sangat kuat membuatku kesakitan.

DUK DUK DUK

Aku mendengar suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan dari luar.  
"INO BUKA PINTUNYA! ADA APA DIDALAM !?"

NORMAL

Sakura dan Hinata segera berlari ke toilet, asal suara teriakan itu dan mendapatkan pintu kamar mandi terkunci dengan Ino yang berteriak histeris dari dalam.  
Hinata dan Sakura akhirnya berinisiatif mendobrak pintu kamar mandi berdua dan akhirnya berhasil menerobos masuk. Mata mereka melotot tidak percaya saat melihat sepasang tangan dari dalam cermin menarik Ino.  
"LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Sakura, mereka kemudian mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari Ino dengan cara menariknya kearah berlawanan.  
"Sial, kuat sekali tarikannya."gumam Sakura.  
"CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU DARI TANGAN INI!" teriak Ino histeris, air mata keluar dari kedua matanya.  
Adegan tarik-menarik itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil melepaskan Ino dari tangan itu dan jatuh terjerembab dilantai kamar mandi.  
Dari dalam cermin terlihat sesosok laki-laki dengan wajah yang sudah hancur dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan lumpur. Saat sosok itu mulai berjalan seperti ingin keluar dari dalam cermin, Sakura mencari-cari benda keras apapun yang bisa menghancurkan cermin itu. Tidak mendapatkan benda yang dicari, Sakura akhirnya mengambil handuk yang tergantung didinding dan melilitkannya ditangan kanan, kemudian dia meninju cermin dihadapan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya cermin itu hancur berkeping-keping...

A/N:

Saya kembali~~ XD

Arigatou untuk yang sudah baca, review, ataupun yang cuma lewat m(-_-)m

Saya benar-benar senang, ternyata ada yang menyukai fic saya (^_^v

Untuk kelanjutan fic ini mungkin akan tertunda beberapa bulan, karena saya harus mengikuti ujian Semester, TRY OUT dan UAN untuk SMK. Tapi, saya akan usahakan publish kalau ada waktu senggang di tengah pelajaran :p.

Nee, cuma itu yang mau saya sampaikan. Arigatou sekali lagi untuk yang sudah baca fic saya. See you in the next chap ^_^

**R & R?**


End file.
